


Baking on a rainy day, high fives, a first kiss

by yikesevans



Series: 10 Days of Evanstan [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Baking, Christmas traditions, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Scott is whiny, Sebastian can't stop laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesevans/pseuds/yikesevans
Summary: Chris invites Sebastian to Evans' family Christmas cookie baking. Which turns out to be a bigger deal than it was intended to be and Scott accidentally started drama between the two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may have forgotten that it was supposed to be baking on a rainy day, but I mean it's fine.  
> This was supposed to be pure fluff but some how angst got mixed in... not even sorry.

Train 3247 to New York: Delayed. 

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the board with the departing trains. He didn't know when he would get home or in what condition he’d be in. He was already going on second day hair in the same clothes as the day before, not his best look. Chris’ blue snap back was riding low on his head in hopes to hide from people recognizing him in his disheveled state. 

The night before, and the morning, had been spent with his boyfriend  _ boyfriend.  _

God Sebastian loved saying that. 

But the two men had spent most of their time together in bed, up until the last minute that Sebastian had to leave for the train station. He basically had to tie Chris to a chair to stop him from coming with him to the train station and effectively distracting him more. Yet he wasn’t even late, the fucking train was late. 

Scrolling thru instagram usually was a good way to waste time, looking at things people tagged him in, stuff that came up on news feed, anything. But right now it seemed to make time drag on. Because of course half of the stuff Sebastian was tagged in had a picture of Chris in it. 

Logically he knew that he just left Chris’ and that they’d see each other again soon. His mind knew that, but his body not so much. He ached for Chris, not even in a sexual way just wanted to feel his heat and be near him. Sebastian could almost feel Chris’ hands on his hips steadying him, running up and down his arms, lacing their fingers together.

Sebastian shook his head as his phone buzzed in his hand. He smiled at the caller and answered the call. 

“Wow you’re like a mind reader,” Chris didn’t hear his words he was already saying something, and there was yelling and dog barking in the background. “Babe what did you say?” they both said at the same time earning an eye roll from Sebastian. 

“No no you go,” Chris said trying to be considerate but Sebastian could hear the anxiety in his voice. 

“I was just thinking about you is all” Sebastian’s voice was soft afraid of someone listening on. Not that anyone knew who he was, but still didn’t want to chance it. They were not ready to be public about their relationship. 

An ‘aww’ came from the other line but it definitely was not Chris’ voice. Before he could ask he heard Chris yell ‘fuck get out!’. Sebastian laughed figuring his siblings had been listening to their conversation. 

“Fuck sorry,” Sebastian shock his head before realizing Chris couldn’t see but didn’t have time to vocalize the express because was already talking again. “Are you still around? I heard a couple of trains had been delayed because of weather or inclimate conditions or some other bullshit. My whole family is here, were making cookies, and Shanna and Scott have been bugging ever since I said something about my boyfriend.” A chorus of ‘oooohs’ sounded as if they were muffled by a door on the other side of the phone, it was a followed by a harsh thud, “And now they won’t stop asking me to ask if you wanted to come over. They all want to ‘properly’ meet you or whatever the hell that means… I mean I know they have meet you… they just want to meet you as my boyfriend. Fuck should I not have told them we were dating” Sebastian waited a beat too long to answer because Chris was freaking out even more now. “I mean you don't have to, I know we just established the whole dating thing. You don’t have to be subject to wolf pack that are my siblings. Hell you're probably halfway to New York and I just keep on babbling on the phone while you watch buildings fly by at 100 miles per hour.” 

“Jesus, Chris shut up.” Chris instantly stopped talking, and breathing waiting for Sebastian’s response. “I can get a train to NY tomorrow, I’d love to come and remeet your family.” Although it was over the phone Sebastian could hear Chris smiling at what he said. 

“That’s great Seb! okay, I’ll come pick you up…” a couple of muffled words were exchanged and the sound of rattling keys before Sebastian heard the door close. Chris still hadn't said anything or hung up the phone but Sebastian just waited, he was pretty sure Chris knew he hadn’t hung up yet.

A couple beeps and the sound of his car starting, but still no words from the man on the other line. Classic rock started to play making Sebastian laugh that Chris  _ had  _ forgotten to hang up. But Sebastian had nothing better to do and decided to see what Chris would say.

Nothing really interesting happened, Chris was just singing along to Queen slightly off key. “Babe…” no answer “Chris,” Sebastian sang in a sing-song tone, but still no answer. “Christopher” he said slightly louder and heard Chris curse. 

“Shit Seb I didn’t realize you were still there.”

“It’s fine babe,” Sebastian reassured, “just need to know when you’ll be here is all.” 

“Oh uh… 15 minutes. See ya then” Chris hung up before Sebastian could respond. But he understood, Chris hated when people talked on the phone while driving. Which would make sense that he would hang up before Sebastian could respond. 

Sebastian felt renewed at the prospect of remeeting Chris’ family. The bored he was feeling before was now replaced by slight anxiety of being with all of the Evans family. But they had wanted him to join, to share in their traditions. 

Chris’ big Bostonian family wanted Sebastian to be apart of their Christmas traditions. It was flattering as well as intimidating. 

Apparently his worrying wasted 15 minutes because before he knew it his phone lit up with Chris’ contact picture. The picture isn’t exactly of Chris’ face, it's a picture of Chris playing with a dog in the park. The sun was shining and Sebastian had just said something to make Chris laugh and the expression on his face honestly was brighter than the sun… no matter how cliche that saying is. 

Sebastian brought the phone to his ear but before Chris said anything they saw each other. Chris broke out in a huge smile as he waved Sebastian over to the car. Sebastian couldn’t help but return a shit eating smile as he made his way over. He wasn’t running, no that would've been desperate… but he definitely wasn’t taking him time getting across the parking lot. 

“Hey stranger,” Chris’ voice was soft but welcoming as Sebastian made his way around the Honda. His hands made his way to Sebastian’s waist once they were close enough, as if that's where the belonged. The only contact that he needed would be his hands and Sebastian's hips. 

Sebastian hummed at the contact almost a purr. “Long time no see” was all he said before their lips meet. It was soft and loving, nothing short of a greeting after months of being apart when in reality it had only been three hours. 

Their love sick, honeymoon crap would’ve usually made Sebastian sick, but with Chris it just felt right. 

“Mmmm” Chris hummed as the kiss broke and looked down at Sebastian with a small smile. “Okay we better get back I think Carly was about to kill Scott because he’s just so excited for you to come and make cookies with us.” 

“Your brother isn’t going to try and steal me away is he?” Sebastian joked as he settled in the front seat of Evans’ family car. It was big, lived in, and loved, just like the Evans family. 

Chris’ heartfelt laugh filled the car putting Sebastian more at ease. “No, Scott will not try to steal you away… but if he does I’ll take care of him.” His hand moves to Sebastian’s knee and squeezes slightly teasing a small laugh out of Sebastian. 

The possessiveness in Chris’ words and actions made Sebastian giddy, he cared more about Sebastian’s comfort than his own brother's. 

Chris had been droning on about all things he should be ready for when it comes to the Evans family baking cookies. Scott tries to sneak all the cookie dough and eat it while Carly and Shana try to make intricate gingerbread men. Lisa ends up hitting Scott with the wooden spoon several dozen times for being a general shit head and Chris and his nieces and nephews get put on icing and decorating duty because for some reason no one trusts Chris to not burn the cookies or something. 

They pulled up to the big suburban home, it was painted an off white but welcoming. There were a couple of abandon toys scattered through out the front yard, a mix of bikes and balls left out mid play to go and find something more interesting. 

The front door swung open before they were even parked to reveal Scott wearing a ‘kiss the cook’ apron. “Ma, they’re here!” Scott yelled retreating back into the house but leaving the door open for them. Chris rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of attention span. 

“C’mon we better go in before someone takes it upon themselves to come get us,” Chris was already half way around the car to open the door for Sebastian. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but hide the smile as Chris opened his door, “you’re such a dork, you know that right?” Chris rolled his eyes and closed the door behind the brunet. 

Sebastian had been to the Evans’ home before, for miscellaneous parties or because Lisa wanted to make him a home cooked meal. But this was different, then he was just Chris’ friend Sebastian but now he is Chris’ boyfriend Sebastian. This was all so new. He’d never really been the boyfriend that people bring home to their family. Not that he was a bad boy or anything it just never worked out or came up in past relationships. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Chris’ lips on his cheek. He looked over and blinked a couple times. “Get out of your head babe, everything is going to be great,” Chris reassured while squeezing his hand. Sebastian gave a small nod and followed up the stairs to where the front door was still open, courtesy of Scott.

“Uncle!” Sebastian didn’t have time to look where the little voices came from because the next thing he knew three of Chris’ nieces and nephews were attached to his legs. The impact of the children on his legs pulled an ‘ooof’ noise out of Chris making Sebastian snicker. 

One of the little girls looked up at Sebastian all wide eyed and confused. Sebastian offered a smile before she looked back at Chris and tugged on his shirt. Chris smirked and leaned down to little brunette. She cupped her hand around his ear and whispered something that seemed to be very long for a child to be asking or saying. 

Once she pulled back Chris gave her a smile, Sebastian knew that smile, it was a good one not anything mischievous for once. “Guys,” Chris started addressing the children that still clung to his legs, “This is Sebastian,” the kids started to try and repeat his name but kept stumbling. 

“You guys can call me Seb or Bash,” he said crouching down to be at their level. The kids smiled and chorused ‘hi Seb!’. They gave him a hug and ran off to go find something to play with since it seemed their uncle had other people to tend to. 

“Christopher” a stern but loving voice came from the kitchen. Sebastian looked over at Chris silently saying ‘you’re in trouble’. Chris tugged on Sebastian’s hand a little more forceful than needed, it was to prove a point. Sebastian just smirked. 

Lisa Evans in all her glory came out of the kitchen with hands on her hips giving a mock stern look of disapproval. The stance she was in was so Chris, Sebastian almost laughed. 

“I cannot believe you introduced your niece and nephews to your boyfriend before your mother! Where are your damn manners,” Sebastian tried, he really did try to hid his laugh this time but he couldn't. Chris jabbed him in the stomach to try and stop Sebastian from laughing at him. 

Scott appeared from the kitchen with Carly and Shana in toe. Scott was eating cookie dough off a spoon secretly behind his mother. Carly just rolled her eyes as her and her sister made their way over to greet the couple. 

“Ma… siblings,” Chris narrowed his eyes at Scott to which his brother just held up his hands in innocence. Chris rolled his eyes but continued to wrap his arm around Sebastian’s waist pulling him closer, “I want to re.. Introduce you to my boyfriend Sebastian,” Chris was beaming at the man in his arms. 

“Hi,” Sebastian said pulling away from Chris’ embrace only to engulfed in a hug by Chris’ mother and sisters. He was so giddy with all the love that was being thrown around in this house, he felt so welcomed into the family already. 

The timer in the kitchen dinged signaling the first batch of cookies were done. Lisa shot away from the hug and announced the cookies were done, something they all knew but they humored her. She scurried off into the kitchen hoping her children would follow. 

Carly nodded her head towards the kitchen silently telling everyone they better get their asses in the kitchen. 

The kitchen was huge, but filled with everything they needed for baking cookies. On the island sat the ingredients and the stages of making the cookie dough and putting it on backing sheets. There were cookie cutters on one side of the kitchen table and sprinkles and icing of every color on the other side. It was truly organized chaos. 

Lisa took the cookies out of the oven and set them on a cooling rack on the counter next to the oven. “Shana and Carly, you’re helping me making cookies and stopping Scott from eating all the cookie dough,” another disapproving look was pointed at Scott. He mock scoffed at the accusation, “Chris and Sebastian you can help the kids shape and decorate the cookies,” Lisa finished pointing to the table the table where the three children were waiting. Everybody nodded and Scott yelled ‘break’ making them all move around the kitchen. 

They spent about four hours baking and chatting. Chris was swatted away from cooking making, claiming 'the great cookie disaster of 2007 would not be forgotten in this house'. Sebastian had a devilish idea when he scooped up some icing from the bowl. It was white, so it wouldn't stain Chris' shirt. The kids looked onto Sebastian with curious eyes, they could tell what was going to happen. Chris was busy decorating a captain america cookie to go with the winter solider one that Sebastian already made, being the true love drunk nerd he is. 

"Chris! Seb has something for you," before Chris could even look at the child that yelled to get his distraction he felt a cool... gel hit his cheek? Icing it was icing. He heard his niece and nephews cackle as Sebastian continued to put icing on his nose and other cheek. He didn't say anything Chris just stared open mouth at his boyfriend getting his face messy with icing. 

"We do not waste icing in this family!" Shana called from the island trying to hide her laughter. "Kids you better help uncle clean himself up." Before he knew it three children were in his lap getting the icing off his face that Sebastian had put there. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they attached Chris. 

Sebastian took a breath and grabbed one of the kids off Chris lap to rescue him. "Okay I think he's good," he said as the other two kicked their way off Chris' lap. But there was still icing on his nose. Sebastian caught Chris' wrist before he could wipe it off himself. Sebastian smirked before innocently licking the icing off and settling back into his chair to let Chris wash his face. Scott was still doubled over laughing at the antics that had just happened. Sebastian felt proud for making the whole Evans' family laugh so hard.

Eggnog was eventually brought out by Carly, they also had a virgin version for the children. The last batch of cookies came out and Shana and Carly took the duties of helping the children decorate. Chris and Sebastian excused themselves to drink their eggnog elsewhere. 

“So Sebastian!” Scott practically yelled as he came around the corner to where Chris and Sebastian were sitting in the living room. “How many of your previous boyfriends have brought you back to their house and share in family holiday traditions?” Chris almost spit out his eggnog at the bluntness of Scott's questioning. 

Sebastian was slightly in shock, he didn’t know what to say. Honestly this was the first time he had been invited over to share in family traditions. He didn’t realize how big of a deal it was everyone seemed happy to have Sebastian around. He made them laugh a couple of times and he thought they did enjoy him there. 

Chris sensed Sebastian being caught up in his thoughts, he waited just too long answer Scott's, albeit rude, question. “Seb you don’t have to answer him, he's just being a shit head,” Chris hissed narrowing his eyes at his brother. 

“What it was an honest question… I just wanna know how serious you guys are. You barely seem to be interested in each other, no flirting or sly touching… hell you guys haven’t even kissed!” Scott said getting defensive of being called a shit head. 

“Sorry we didn’t want to flaunt our relationship, I’m not huge into unnecessary PDA in front of my boyfriend’s family,” Sebastian said furrowing his eyebrows, it was simple to him. 

Before Chris could piggyback on what Sebastian had said Scott jumped in again. “But Chris  _ loves  _ PDA, this protective asshole barely ever lets his girl-ex… significant others out of his sight.” 

Sebastian furrowed his brows and looked over at Chris. He looked nervous at what Scott had said, did he just reveal something that Chris wasn’t ready for Sebastian to know. Because well fuck if that happened this was the worst time and place for that to happen. 

Chris still wasn’t saying anything and had stopped looking at Sebastian instead turning his attention to his hands in his lap. Everybody could sense the tension that had now enveloped the room, Sebastian didn’t know if he should be mad, or hurt, or just ignore what Scott had said. 

Maybe it was good that Sebastian was different… but right now it didn’t feel good. 

“Right well…” Scott said getting up even though neither Chris or Sebastian were listening. “I’m gonna go see if Ma needs help cleaning up the kitchen.” Scott scurried out of the room realizing he made his brother and his boyfriend fight. 

The air in the living room felt… heavy. Sebastian wasn’t sure how air could feel heavy but it was, and it felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like that Chris was acting differently with Sebastian around his family. He felt like Chris was ashamed of him or something, like he wasn’t good enough for PDA. Sebastian knew he was being irrational but that was the only way he could think currently. 

“Sebastian…” Chris whispered slowly scooting closer on the couch. Sebastian didn’t move, not closer or further away so it wasn’t a bad thing yet. Chris decided to keep pressing. “Hey… don’t listen to my idiot brother. Babe, your different” Sebastian scoffed at Chris’ words, unintentionally making Chris more pissed. “Sebastian you are, you gotta believe me. The reason I wasn’t all over you is because I know we can’t get caught in public. Which I know fucking sucks, but we gotta be careful. And if I acted how I want to, then I won’t be able to stop.” Sebastian hated that he couldn’t help the smile that pulled across his lips. “Yeah see, I just don’t want to fuck this up. And then my idiot brother goes and fucks it up for me.” Sebastian leaned over to press his head on Chris’ shoulder. 

“But I still don’t want to put on a show for your family,” Sebastian admitted as he nuzzled into Chris’ neck. He could feel Chris sigh in relief at Sebastian’s words. 

“That's okay,” Chris placed a kiss in Sebastian’s hair for reassurance, “We don’t have to, as long as we both know that this isn’t because your less important than anyone else I brought home to meet my family. Damnit Sebastian you are more important if anything.” Sebastian smiled looking up at Chris. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting up. 

Chris gave him a puzzling look as Sebastian headed to the kitchen, but he got up and followed. 

They made it just to the door frame when Carly cooed “ohhhhh mistletoe!” Chris smirked and looked down at Sebastian. 

He shrugged and whispered “might as well get out first kiss in front of your family out of the way.” Sebastian leaned up and kissed Chris. He couldn’t help the smile across his lips when he heard Scott and Carly wolf whistle. The kiss was nothing showy, no tongue but they could tell it meant a lot to the two men in the door frame. 

They pulled away and Sebastian leaned his forehead against Sebastian's they didn’t say anything, they were content just smiling and breathing in each other's air. 

“Boy, I’m glad you guys got that out of the way” Scott said as he nibbled on a bright blue sugar cookie. Chris scoffed and tried to grab something to throw at him but Sebastian stopped him before he could take off his shoe to throw. He kissed his cheek to calm him. 

Chris rolled his eyes and gave Sebastian another kiss on the lips, this time not as chaste. But Sebastian pulled away when Chris began to run his tongue along his bottom lip silently begging to show up his brother. 

Sebastian mockingly hit his shoulder and moved to go into the kitchen. Chris took it upon himself to pull Sebastian into him by the hips. His back and Chris chest colliding to make a point to his brother that yes Sebastian is important.  Sebastian just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but went along with his wills. 

“Uncle!” Chris silently thanked god that the kids weren’t around to see his antics with Sebastian under the mistletoe. 

“What’s up kids?” Chris questioned looking down as all three made their way into the kitchen, each having a very serious look on their face. Seeing this Chris made his mock serious face back. 

The oldest stepped forward and help up a silver case to Chris, “can we play Mexican Train now?” 

“Course we can, go get your mom to help you set it up,” he moved his gaze to the other two before instructing “and you two go round up G’ma, Uncle Scott and Aunt Carly.” The two kids nodded and turned to run and find the rest of their family. 

Chris jerked his head and lead Sebastian to the kitchen table with his arm still around his waist. “Babe I think you made you’re point to Scott. You don’t have to have your hands on me at all time.” 

“Maybe I want to,” Chris whispered as he pulled out a chair for Sebastian. He couldn’t suppress the shiver as Chris kissed right behind his ear, it was a small gesture, obviously missed by Carly and her son as they set up the game. But it made the hair on the back of Sebastian’s neck stand up and he took his seat. 

Everyone took their seat around the table. Carly told Sebastian the rules of the game and assured him he’d pick it up easily. Shana brought over a round of beers for the adults, Scott said it was to level the playing field. If the adults were a bit tipsy then they would be on the same mind level of the kids. Sebastian didn’t question and picked his dominoes. 

“Chris!” Scott’s voice was more high pitched then necessary while he whined that Chris played another 12 domino effectively messing up Scott's plan of action. Carly and Shana just laughed at his anguish and his niece gave him a high five once Scott had to pick another domino from the pile. 

Lisa was in the kitchen gathering cookies to bring out while they played, “Christopher stop taunting your brother!” She disciplined from the kitchen. Scott stuck his tongue out as his mother defended him. “His voice gets all annoying when he loses” her next sentence sent the table into a fit of giggles. Chris’ hand landed on Sebastian as he laughed making Sebastian laugh harder. Chris’ unconscious claiming of Sebastian never failed to make his heart flutter. 

Scott pouted and told Sebastian it was his turn to put down a domino. 

Sebastian looked at his pieces and tried to figure out what to play. Chris leaned over and pointed at the six to play on Carly’s train. Sebastian nodded and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Scott whined again, something about Chris cheating by helping Sebastian pick a domino to put down. 

The rest of the night went on with more beer and Scott whining. The later games were all won by the kids and eventually Chris and Sebastian just became one team. Chris’ arm slung around Sebastian’s chair and Sebastian resting his head on Chris’ shoulder.

It was nice, a whole big family. Joking and playing together while the scent of cookies still lingering in the kitchen. Christmas lights lit up outside on the automatic timer and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always this was unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Plus disclaimer about me not knowing any one involved nor do i claim to and all that fun stuff. 
> 
> And you can hit me up on [tumblr](http://tjhammond.co.vu)  
> if you want !


End file.
